In The Dark
by RoyalDarkness01
Summary: I heard your heart beating; you were in the darkness too, so I stayed in the darkness with you.  D/E
1. I Was In The Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Katherine Pierce or anything having to with the Vampire Diaries. L., Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson do.**

**A/N: 'Ello! First of all, thanks a bunch for stopping by to read this! Secondly, this is a sort of glimpse, I guess, at a story I'm considering writing. I have the idea for it all planned out, I'd just need to know if you all are interested enough to see what happens. So, please, do enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

><p><em>And in the dark, I could hear your heart beat;<em>

_I tried to find the sound…but then, it stopped,_

_And I was in the darkness, so Darkness I became._

_And I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a map._

_And you left some light so I could find my way back._

_And I heard your heart beating; you were in the darkness too._

_So I stayed in the darkness with you._

* * *

><p><em>[He gently took her slender hand, bent over it and kissed, his lips brushing her hand softer than the whispered gasp that left her mouth. Warmth suffused her, and she felt herself blushing when he smiled at her with his steel blue eyes. Her heart skipped a few beats, and time seemed frozen when he gazed at her, and she at him. When he looked at her, he saw an angel—or the closest thing to it—unfurling her wings as a rose unfurls its petals on the first day it blooms, exposing the blood red, silky soft petals to the world. When she looked at him, she saw love. Not the passionate, lustful 'love'. Nor the star-crossed, Shakespearean love. But, love itself. She saw vulnerability in his face; as if he were made of glass and one word from her might shatter him irreparably. She saw tenderness in his gaze, along with a fire she yearned to reach out and touch. ]<em>

* * *

><p><em>She<em> leaves.

No one knows why; if they do [Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline, Jenna, and Stefan all knew why; _she_ told them]; they never speak of a word of it.

Not to _him_.

Not to Damon Salvatore.

When Elena Gilbert leaves on the evening of December 14th, 2011, leaving nothing behind but a letter on the doorstep, no one tells the elder Salvatore; they vow to keep it a secret lest _she_ rescinds her directions or he discover the truth of his own volition.

It isn't until seven years pass that he finds _her_.

It is pouring rain out in London, England.

_ He is exhausted. _The rain is cold, and he thinks his body is slightly numb from it. He has been standing here outside _her_ door literally all night; he is shivering now from the chilly rainwater soaks him through. He has not slept for three days; he is weary. _He is thirsty_; he has not had any blood for a week. _He is injured;_ Two days prior, he had had an unfortunate and unsuccessful run-in with a vampire slayer that has left him injured and bleeding. All he wants is to see _her_, to kiss _her_ to carry _her_ back in his arms—back to the motley crew that misses _her_, and back where _she_ belongs…with him.

He knows that she knows full well how long he has been standing here. He still does not know why she left, but it hurts him that she will not even let him speak to her after he has tried so hard to find her after seven years…

"Elena,…" His voice cracks, and _she_, the Petrova doppelganger who sits against the door inside, her back against the cool wood, is close enough to hear the sadness in his voice when he speaks her name so tenderly as he always does. She only draws her knees closer to her chest and rests her chin on her knees, her dark eyes flickering as she listens to the rain, to the fire crackling several feet away, and to him. She does not need to see his face to see the pain she knows is there; her heart twists [in a way it hasn't for a long time] when she comes to terms with the fact that this time, it is not by Katherine's hand that he has been hurt; it is by _hers_. Her heart breaks into pieces when he speaks again, "Elena, it took seven years to find you here..in London of all places…and God knows, I won't go through _this _again…please don't do that to me, Elena." His voice is heavy with tears.

Elena knows what he meant. After Katherine was supposedly killed in the fire of Fell's Church, the Salvatores saw no more of her. Damon had spent 145 years searching for her, only to find that she had never loved him to begin with.

And, though seven years was the blink of an eye, Elena knows in her heart, he wouldn't survive if _she_ did as her predecessor had done.

Tears slip down her cheeks. He continues.

"I accept the fact that you're—," his voice catches, and she can hear him fighting to get a coherent thought out, "that you're not in love with me and most likely never were. That does not change the fact that I am in love with you as I always have been and always will be, even if I am to be alone because of it. I just—_they_ want you back, Elena." She can tell that, in the way he says 'they', he means 'me' as in himself. "My brother is in pieces…I don't—I don't even know if you're listening or not—" Faster than even he can react, she moves and in one fluid motion, rises to her feet, opens the door and falls into his arms. She jerks his head down to hers and kisses him, tears running down her cheeks. Moments later, they break the kiss. He lowers his head and presses his forehead to hers, holding her hands against his chest as he had the night she broke his heart. She stands there with him, unable to care less if the rain soaks them through. Then, slowly, she feels him sinking to his knees, and she drops to her knees as well. He buries his head in her neck, and she can feel his tears running down her skin. She wraps her arms around him and rests her chin on his shoulders, sobbing.

**A/N: This is my first seriousish TVD fic, so a little nervous…What did you think? Like it? A little? Please say yes! Moreover, please review. Reviews tell me how I am doing. Please, don't be a read-and-run…click that lovely little blue button right there…**


	2. Man, These Times Are Hard

**Sorry for the delay lol...here ya go:) Hope you enjoy and please review, review! :D**

**Btw: Disclaimer- I do not own TVD!**

* * *

><p><em>She all laid up in bed with a broken heart;<em>

_While I'm drinking jack all alone at my local bar._

_And we don't know how, how we got into this mad situation,_

_Only doing things out of frustration. _

_Tryin to make it work, but man, these times are hard._

* * *

><p>A raven's caw fills the silence of the early morning, and she opens her eyes to find herself in bed, in Mystic Falls; not in London and not with Damon Salvatore. She feels something chafing the skin on her ring finger, and sitting up in bed, sees a simple silver band set with three diamonds, encircling her finger. Her heart skips a little at the thought of Stefan; was she finally with him? Then, her eyes drift to the photograph in the glass picture frame on her nightstand. Damon was holding her in his arms, placing a kiss on her forehead. She was smiling, blushing, actually. He was looking at her with the tenderness she had rarely seen from him, if at least she alone actually saw it. Her heart sinks a little before she sees the much withered red rose beside it. <em>He always gave me red roses,<em> she muses to herself.

Sighing, she slips out of bed and opens the small blue velvet book on her desk to yesterday's date. As her eyes drift over the words, her heart sinks even further, and the painful twisting of the beating muscle intensifies until she feels tears pricking her eyes. _Day 2, 554 since he left,_ reads the diary entry, _Day 2,554 of living half-alive without him. Day 2,554 of living with a broken heart without him…_

"Almost seven years," she breathes. "Stefan?" Within seconds, the young Salvatore is at her door.

"Yes, Elena?" She closes the book and looks at him.

"Where's your brother?" The look of confusion on the younger Salvatore's face tells her more than what his words do.

"He's been gone seven years, Elena. Don't you remember?"

"So…this ring on my finger—"

"Is our mother's. He gave it to you when he proposed; Elena, did you hit your head or something?" There is a note of concern in Stefan's voice. She shakes her head.

"No, Stefan, I just—I had a dream last night…and it was so vivid…it's just—when I woke up now and I'm seeing these things, the dream was just _so _vivid."

The two of them fall to silence then, and Elena takes a breath before she speaks again.

"Has he—does he…come back, ever?"

Stefan nods.

"On your birthday. He leaves you a rose, why?"

"It's my birthday today. I don't want him to go," Elena nods, shooing Stefan out of the room.

Damon Salvatore downs another bottle of scotch, finally starting to feel the effects of the other six. He growls in frustration and slams the bottle down on the counter, unable to get the thought of _her_ out of his mind. He _wants_ to get the image of her entwined with his sniveling, whining brother out of his mind, but no matter how hard he tries, he cannot get _her_ out of his heart. He loves her too much. Not to mention the fact that today is her birthday, and he always comes to see her on that day.

"Damon?" He freezes when he hears _her_ voice. His heart falls right out of his chest when he hears the innocent, querying tone of _her_ voice when _she_ says his name.

"Elena, just go away. I'm drunk, and not in the mood for company this afternoon," he snaps, hating himself even as the words leave his lips. He knows they are just a defense mechanism—his way of protecting himself. Two years with her have shown him he really doesn't need to defend himself to her, but after seeing her the way did, on the day he did, he puts up the defenses once again. She hurt him that day—something she may or may not realize, and something he doesn't dare bring to her attention; he remembers the feeling of his heart breaking, shattering like glass to pieces she crushes underfoot. He remembers the shard-like pain in his chest, the tears that fell. He has no wish to go through that again, so he puts up his walls. As much as it pains him to push _her_ away, he decides it is better to break his own heart keeping her at arm's length then exposing his heart to her only to have it broken for the sake of love.

"I'm sorry, Damon," he hears her whisper, hears her voice wavering the slightest bit. His heart just melts at the sound.

"Get lost, Gilbert," his voices rises to a growl. Matt the bartender wisely backs away. "You've made it perfectly clear _I'm_ the wrong Salvatore; why don't you crawl back to Stefan like your whore of an ancestress!" His back is to her; he does not see her. He does not see the startled hurt written over her face. He does not see the tears that have started to slip down her cheeks. He cannot hear her heart breaking.

All he hears is the sound of a small silver band clattering to the hardwood floor followed by footsteps hastily leaving the grill. When the door slams behind _her_, he feels like the scum of the earth.

* * *

><p><em>She needs me now, but I can't seem to find the time.<em>

_I got a new job now, in the unemployment line._

_And we don't know how, how we got into this mess, is it God's test?_

_Someone help us, 'cause we're doing our best and trying to make it work_

_But man, these times are hard._


	3. Through the Fire & Rain

**Disclaimer: Let's just say I wish I did.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviews, alerts, favorites and subscriptions. I love them all, especially reviews! I am so, so sorry for the delay in putting up "Man, These Times Are Hard"; even though school is out, I still scramble to find the time to finish stuff like this. I'm trying to keep the characters as they are on the show, so please let me KNOW if they get OOC. Pardon the mushy stuff :s it's a sort of transition to..erm..later events. I'm thinking about introducing Klaus or Ripper Stefan, but I don't know. We'll see. Anyways, do enjoy, read and please review!. Thanks! -G.**

* * *

><p><em>If you're burning on empty<em>

_I'll be holding a golden ring._

'_Cause they, they, they don't know you like I do._

_And I'd wait for the whole world to show you_

_Maybe we're not…not that gone…_

—Mat Kearney "Fire & Rain"

* * *

><p>She runs away for real this time.<p>

Damon's words her cut her in a way _he_ never means them to, but she runs before _he_ can take them back.

It is raining outside when Elena leaves the Grill. She notices how often it rains in Mystic Falls and thinks it's the right season for it anyway, being winter and all. She remembers how she had always loved the rain and the feel of the tiny drops falling on her face. It calms her somehow.

"Elena!" She hears _his_ voice shout her name, and she instinctively gazes back at the vampire. She is soaked through with rain by now, her beautiful tresses pressed flat to her head. Her eyes are red with the tears that fall with the rain, and she shakes her head slowly—unspoken words leaving her lips. An expression crosses _his_ face, and it itself is so similar to the expression he wore when he discovered Katherine wasn't in the tomb. So much so that if _she_, Elena, was not as heartbroken or hurt as she is now, she would feel sorry for _him._ She would run back into his arms and promise anything to erase the look of sadness she sees now on his face. It is not enough to change her heart.

"No," she whispers under the wind of the rain storm. She continues to shake her head, backing away from him with every step he takes closer to her. Elena knows Damon should be angry with her for what she did; she broke her promise to him, and he should be furious. A small part of her sees that he doesn't have the heart to be. Two years ago, he would have snapped her neck as easily as one snaps a twig. Two years ago, he had buried alive the wounded man inside his heart. One year ago, she found that man, and she began to heal the wounds he had received over 169 years of existence. Now, she realizes she has the power to break that man beyond repair, to damn him to a hell he wouldn't survive. This is why Damon doesn't have the heart to be angry with her. He loves her too much.

She frowns.

Elena does not understand how this can be possible, because his words of moments before—drunk or not—kill her. His words say he does not want her anymore; they say she is neither worth his time nor his love. He himself says different now. She sees him standing far away, and she can see by the way he holds himself that he is on the breaking point. He is on a precipice, a tight rope. Three simple words, and she knows he will collapse. One decision from her, and she knows he will shatter into pieces no one can pick up.

She takes another step away from him, holding her hands out as if to push him away.

"Elena, please, I didn't mean it, love. _Please!_" He shouts.

She doesn't listen. She keeps walking, letting the rain soak her through as she walks aimlessly back to her house to ready her things. Seconds later, he stands in front of her.

"I won't let you go," he whispers, reaching out to stroke her cheek. Elena recoils from his touch and steps back. Her eyes are bright with tears.

"You must be an asshole if you think I'd stay when you so clearly told me to get lost. I thought I loved Stefan, but he left. You have feelings for me, but I don't know what the hell I think of you, the man who killed my brother, my mother, my father, my friend," she breathes, a spark of disdain in her eyes. "You may have feelings for me, Salvatore, but they won't be anything of consequence. I can't love anymore, don't you understand that? My trust and my heart have been broken too many times, and as much as I know it hurts you, I can't put myself through that again with you. You and me—we haven't even defined what we are. We're certainly not friends, not anymore." The rainwater has soaked them thoroughly. Elena does not see the tears running down his cheeks, and continues, "We're certainly not lovers." She pushes past him and continues her walk. Before he can speak, she glances over her shoulder. "Oh, and you have absolutely _no_ right, Mr. Salvatore, to be on your knees, begging me to stay, when it is by your hand that I have been sent away. Have a pleasant eternity, Damon; you won't be seeing me again."

Damon Salvatore stands helpless as he watches as the permanent love of his existence leaves him. He doesn't need to look to see the gaping hole in his chest where she cut his heart out and took it with her. He feels the throbbing pain of it, but he knows it isn't there. _She_ stole it.

"What's the point?" he asks no one in particular. _What's the point of feeling when _she_ isn't even here?_ He knows it isn't a wise decision, but he flips the switch anyway. The pain is too much, and he fears that if he does not flip it, he will shatter. So he only procrastinates his demise and flips it. The cold release of apathy washes over him, and he watches a young girl walking alone on the road, becoming smaller and smaller as she fades from view. He knows who she is, but he feels nothing for her. If he does, he has buried it for an indefinite amount of time…

* * *

><p><em>Do you ever think about me?<em>

_Do you ever call my name?_

_Ask me now, and I'll give you the reasons_

_My love will not fade_

_Through the fire and rain._

* * *

><p><em> A loud cry split the night. Startled, Elena jerked. She was lying on a marble slab, herself dressed in a white wedding gown. Her tresses were bound up on top of her head by a silver circlet and the silver ring Damon had given her encircled her ring finger. Pain shot through her, and she glanced down at her wrist. There was a pair of fresh bite marks, still trickling blood onto the pristine white marble. She screamed, throwing herself off of the slab. She heard another anguished shout and ran towards the sound, into a tangled wood. The branches tore at her dress, ripping holes and staining the beautiful ruche fabrics, but she pushed through them, stopping dead still when she saw the clearing. It was dark and fogged, as was everything else, but it was the scene that played out before her that caught her eye. She saw two people near a black oak—a young woman—Katherine—standing over a young man—Damon—in a tuxedo. Damon was wounded; his clothes were torn, bloodstained and in tatters. Elena couldn't see very well from her distance, but she could see he had been shot several times. Her ancestress grinned devilishly and raised the stake that she was holding in her hand. With her other hand, she grabbed him and dragged him up to his feet before she plunged the stake into him, somewhere in the vicinity of his heart. Damon's cry tore at Elena's heart. <em>

_ Oddly enough, the scene changed and Elena was there with him. Katherine had disappeared, and Elena sat in her place, holding him. She had unbuttoned his shirt, and now took in the extent of his wounds. His chest sported several stab wounds and gunshot wounds. The gentle touch of her hand on his ribs elicited a groan and sometimes a cry of pain, which itself told her the ribs were cracked or fractured. Most of his other bones were broken, and she saw mostly bruises else wise. All of a sudden, he grasped her hand. Elena looked down at him. He took her hand and kissed it softly, holding it over his heart. A lump formed in her throat, and she smiled, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and lifted the other hand which held a stake. She felt several more tears slip down her cheeks before she lifted the stake and plunged it downwards._

Screaming, Elena Gilbert awoke in a cold sweat. She was lying in a hospice bed, IVs hooked to her arms, surrounded by machines buzzing and whirring. The machine that monitored her heartbeat kept its steady rhythm, the green line beeping softly. Shivering at the intense cold of her surroundings, Elena caught the attention of a passing nurse.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, Nurse, where am I?"

"London, England, ma'am," the young woman responded softly before continuing her rounds. Elena sank back into the pillows, dragging a hand down her face. How the hell did she end up in London, England?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Failed attempt at a cliffhanger XD. Anyways…how'd ya like it? Did you or did you not? Don't be a read-and-run. Please leave a lovely little review with that purplish er bluish button right there. You're awesomeness if you do. :D**

**Again, sorry for the delay, I do try to get these up as fast as I can. Oh, and just to let you all know, school will be back Thursday (at least for me,) so expect longer delays, but know that chapters will come! **


	4. Author Update

A/N To everyone who is reading this story, I would like to say I am so sorry for making you all wait so long! For a long time, I couldn't access this site, and I don't know if I still can or no. I'm sorry to say I've hit a dead end with "In The Dark" :/ Any suggestions are very much welcome, and thank you all!

XoXo - Royal


End file.
